


The Beat Goes On

by kateydid



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateydid/pseuds/kateydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy and Link call each other while Link is in Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/gifts).



Of course, even though Little Inez did become Miss Teenage Hairspray and got a permanent spot on Corny and Maybelle’s new show, it was still Link who got snagged up by the Hollywood agents as soon as the cameras went off and the phones stopped ringing.

 

The offers came fast and furious, from American Bandstand appearances to contracts with a dancer stable. There was even talk about a record label.

 

And Link accepted. So much had happened in the last few months that it wasn’t an easy decision.  He and Tracy talked it over (before going to his parents for the final okay), and everyone agreed that he shouldn’t give up on his dream when it was being handed to him on a silver platter.  It was what he had wanted all his life, and he should at least give it a shot to see where it could go.  He was smiling and confident as he signed on the dotted line, sealing him to a one-year tryout with MGM.  It didn’t get better than the movies.

 

Tracy wasn't as sure she felt the same.  Which was a little confusing; obviously, she wanted Link to be happy, and she was confident enough in what he felt for her that it wasn’t the 3000 mile separation in their near future that was the issue.  It was just that her own path seemed a lot clearer all of a sudden, and it had nothing to do with television or movies or getting popular or famous. 

 

The best thing—the thing that she remembered the most—about the last few months wasn’t winning a spot on the Corny Collins show or dancing on television or giving Amber von Tussle an extremely satisfying setdown.  Okay, it was falling in love with the most adorable boy in town, but the march down Greenmount Avenue with Motormouth Maybelle and the rest of the protesters was a really close second.

 

The chanting, the singing, carrying signs and joining arms created a living force of community, of justice that Tracy knew would stay with her forever.  (And really, once she had been in front of the cameras once, it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.)  The pursuit of that absolute rightness, where all people were truly equal, seemed now to be the ultimate goal.

                                            

** Autumn **

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Tracy, it’s me.”

 

“Link!  I’m so glad you called! Are you settled in L.A.?  How is the apartment?”

 

“It’s…okay.  I mean, nothing too special, but my roommates seem pretty nice.  They’re all in the business, and I’m think we’re going to get a burger or something later so I can shake some skin with the locals.”

 

“That’s great, Link!  It’s so exciting that you’re really starting out!  There’s nothing too new here.  First day of school was the same old, except old Mrs. Finkle told us we all had to meet with the college counselor twice a month this year to get ready for applications and everything.  Oh, and Seaweed kissed Penny in the school yard, and they both got sent for detention for ‘lewd behavior.’  It was completely stupid, but Penny thought it was funny.  I swear, Penny’s been like a different person.  Seaweed is really good for her.”

 

“Well, anybody would have been, with her mother and all…”

“Link!”

“They’re both swell, Tracy, you know I’m just teasing.  I’m glad they’re so happy, but thinking about it just makes me miss you already.”

 

“Oh, you’re sweet. I miss you too.”

 

“Well, maybe when things are a little more settled you can come visit.  Or come out here with me!  You’d knock out everyone at Bandstand!”

 

“Link, we talked about this already.  I really feel I should stay here for now.  But that doesn’t mean I can’t go on a Christmas vacation or something like that!  Of course, that is if I can actually convince Mama and Daddy to let me leave Baltimore…”

 

“Well, baby, you can tell them I’m going to count on you for sure.  Oh, Tracy, the guys are telling me to hang up now, but I’ll write you every day, all right?”

 

“I’ll write you back every day!  I love you, Link.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

** Winter **

 

“Hello?”

 

“Link! It’s Tracy!”

 

“Oh, Tracy, am I glad to hear from you!  I’ve saved every one of your letters, but it’s not the same as talking to you.”

 

“You, too!  I really liked that postcard you sent me of the Hollywood sign.”

 

“Yeah?  Did you like what I wrote on it, too?

 

“Yes, but we’re not going to talk about it over the phone!

 

“Spoilsport.  So how is everything? Did you get hear from any of the schools yet?”

 

“Not yet.  It’s going to be a few months, but Link, I’m so nervous already!  I keep hoping that I’ll get a letter from Johns Hopkins, but Virginia has that really good pre-law program, too.  I’m more nervous than I’ve ever been in my life!”

 

“Even when you were dancing at the record hop?”

 

“That was fun!  Fun doesn’t make me nervous!”

 

“It’s making me nervous.”

 

“Oh, Link, is everything all right?”

 

“No, it’s fine, Tracy.  It’s just that, well, it hasn’t been the easiest the last few weeks.  There were some jobs here and there, you know, but now I’m even having trouble getting auditions!  I’m sure it’s just the season, though, and that things will pick up soon.”

 

“I’m sure they will, Link.  I believe in you.”

 

“And _I_ believe that you’ll get that acceptance letter.  Just think, my girl’s going to be a lawyer—that’s so far out!

 

_“Tracy, you know I like that boyfriend of yours, but this phone call is costing a fortune—get off!”_

 

“That’s my mom.  I have to go now, okay?  But I’ll see you in a couple of weeks!”

 

“And then can we talk about that postcard?”

 

“Hush!  That _may_ be a possibility.”

 

“I’m counting the minutes.”

 

“I love you!  See you soon.”

 

 

** Spring **

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh, hello, Mrs. Turnblad.  It’s Link Larkin.  Is Tracy there?”

 

“She sure is, honey, you just sit tight for a second.  TRACY, TELEPHONE! Oh, here she is, Link.  You take care of yourself now.”

 

“I will, Mrs. Turnblad, thanks.”

 

“Hi, Link.”

 

“Hey Tracy!  I had to call you. I just got your letter about your acceptance!”

 

“I KNOW!  ISN’T IT EXCITING?!”

 

“Yes, but don’t take out my eardrums!”

 

“Oh, Link, it’s going to be the best! I didn’t want to tell you this, but I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to get anything, but really, Virginia is the perfect choice.”

 

“Sounds like!  You’ll be great, baby, I just know it.”

 

“There’s something else exciting, too.  Motormouth Maybelle just heard about this march that’s going to happen down in D.C. in a few months.  They’re calling it the March for Jobs and Freedom or something, and it’s going to be really big.  We’re all going to go, Maybelle, Seaweed, Penny, me, even Corny!”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been hearing some news about that.  Aren’t there going to be a lot of speakers and such there?  I heard Bob Dylan was going to go.  Oh, Tracy, you really need to listen to this guy’s music, he’s incredible.”

 

“And Dr. King, too, Link, he’s going to be there.  Have you ever heard him speak?  It’s incredible, what’s he’s saying.  I wish you could be here.”

 

“Well, you never know, maybe I will.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Um, well, I’ve been thinking, Trace.  Hollywood has been harder than we all thought, and I’m starting to think that it’s never going to get big for me.  And being with you, well that’s just made me think that I don’t have to settle for what I’m doing.  I’m only signed on for one year, so maybe at the end of the contract, I’ll come back to Baltimore, and figure something else out.  Let me think about this, and I’ll write you about it more later, okay?”

 

“Don’t let the man get you down, Link!”

 

“You can’t stop the beat, huh?”

 

“No, you can’t!  Okay, I’m going to let you hang up, because I know you’ve got to save your money for rent and everything, but it was super sweet of you to call. Write me tonight!”

 

“Think of me.”

 

“I do.”

 

 

** Summer **

 

“Hello?”

 

“Link, it’s me!  I’m glad I caught you.  Are you all set?”

 

“Yup, I have my tickets in hand, my stuff is all packed and out the door, and I’m getting ready to say my final goodbyes.”

 

“And I’ll get to see you soon.”

 

“Sooner than soon.  How are preparations for the march coming along?”

 

“Swimmingly.  Link, are you sorry to be saying goodbye to Hollywood?”

 

“You know, I was just asking myself the same question last night.  And the thing is, it really was fun while it lasted, but wasn’t meant for me.  And I missed you so much!  I’m glad I have you to show me there are more important things in life.”

 

“Link, your goals and dreams are important, too.  You shouldn’t give up on them.”

 

“No, and I’m not saying I am.  Besides, dreams can change, too, right?  I’m lucky enough that I got a taste of them while I can still change my mind.   Maybe I can look at some journalism programs at Virginia or somewhere else.  It’ll be interesting to be a reporter, I think.  Just think of what I could do at the March alone!  And if that fails, well, there’s always Broadway.”

 

“Oh, Link.  Tavel safely back to me, so we can talk about all this more!  I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“I’m yours forever, darlin’.” 

 

 

 


End file.
